Darkness of Twilight
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: Link stays with Midna in Twilight. But some there is still darkness in Twilight that they must get rid of. Link/Midna
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ZELDA!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness of Twilight 

Ok in this story Link stays with Midna in Twilight. They meet OCs in the journey to completely restore Twilight from a beast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link." Midna waits for a reply. "Link?" Midna turns on the light and looks over at his bed. He wasn't there. "Oh. Well I guess your not here." She says realizing that she was alone.

She stood up and put on a light blue gown. "If I were Link where would I be? Kitchen." Midna answered herself as she left the room. Midna followed the twist and turn the castle made.

Till she passed a large window on the west wall of the castle. Midna looked out at her beautiful kingdom. The clock outside the window was really the only way to now it was night or day. Not that is really mattered. The sun never shines so it's night all the time. But it is still nice to have the old clock. On the clock were carvings of many things in history. Recently they have carved Link and Midna defeating Zant and Ganon. Midna looked and saw it was 7:00 am. Morning.

Midna eventually made her way to the kitchen. To find Link enjoying a bowl of her maid's special soup. She says it can cure anything. No one really believes her but then again her soup has never really been put to the test.

"Hey." Midna sat next to him at the long table that seemed to take up the whole room.

"Hey." Link glanced up from his soup to greet her.

"You know we have a lot of work today." She said rolling her eyes. Midna was getting bored of the same old things that princess must do.

"Have fun" Link said sarcastically with a grin.

"If that's possible." Midna giggled and smile at him. "_He always knows what to say_….." She thought to herself as she looked into his light blue eyes.

After staring, smiling and giggling for 4 minutes.

"I'll see you later." Midna turn to go to the throne room

"Bye." Link replied swiftly as she disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna made her way to the throne room. Of course she took the long way getting there and talked to people on the way.

"Princess you're late." A woman wearing a long maroon gown said. She had red hair that almost matched the gown.

"Sorry Heara." Midna exclaimed even tho she wasn't sorry at all.

Heara is Midna assistant. She helped out ever but no one really wanted her to. That's just how she was.

Midna sat on her gold throne. The soft inner lining made it comfortable. She fixed her crown before the people came in.

"NEXT!!!" The guard at the door screamed out the door.

A feeble old man can in.

"Hello my Lady." The man dropped to his knees and bowed.

"You may rise." Midna said kindly to the old man.

"I wish to ask a question." The old man slowly rises to a standing position.

"Continue." She said hoping he would speed up what he wanted to say.

"The crops won't grow." The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a dried up crop of some sort. "Please we really need your help."

"I'll see what I can do." Midna smiled pleasantly at the old man as he fumbled his way out the tall doors.

Midna sighed _"One down. 50 more to go."_ Midna thought as the doorman called in the next person.

A man of about 30-35 years old came in. He was holding a chicken that was thrashing in his arms.

"My princess." He bowed. As he bowed the chicken got out of his hands. It ran around the room. It was squawking and flipping its wings. It certainly gave everyone a fright. But the man didn't seem to care much.

Midna tried to stay calm.

The man finally rose after about 15 minutes of ignoring the chicken. The man clapped and the chicken came instantly. Midna was dumbstruck about the bizarre chickens behavior.

"My Lady, my name is Jode." The man smiled holding the chicken, which for the moment had calmed down.

"Nice to meet you Sir Jode." Midna said grinning.

"It seems I have a problem. Ever night at around the stroke of 12 a beast comes to my village. When I wake up in the morning one of my chickens is missing." Jode paused and with a deep sigh continued. "At first it didn't matter if he stole some of may chickens. But then……" His voice trailed off. "One night it broke in and stole my daughter Emma." Jode turned his head and wiped his eyes. He didn't want the princess to see he was crying.

Midna felt sorry for Jode. Even if she just met him.

"I shall send my finest soldiers to find your daughter and the beast." Midna nodded in agreement with her own statement. "I shall come with the ones that go to your village."

Jode was still crying. Midna stood up and walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine." She said. Jode turned and faced her his face red and tears pouring from his eyes.

"I hope your right." Jode closed his eyes. He didn't bother wiping the tears. He just let them stream down his face.

"Oh by the way the chicken is for you." He spoke though all the tears.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note: **Ok here the first chapter of my new story. Trust me its going to get 1000 times better in the next chapter b/c in the next chapter the plots becomes known. Uhhh…mmmm please R&R I want to know if like it D

Thanks!!!!!


	2. Other Half Of Link

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ZELDA!!!!!

Half Of Link

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 10 o'clock. According to the clock outside the window.

"It's nighttime, we should get going." Link walked in on Midna. Midna was sitting on her bed looking at the wall she was pondering everything.

"Oh, right." Midna was startled and turn to him.

"Yeah." Link came and sat beside her.

"Yeah what?" Midna smiled.

"I don't know. Just yeah."

"Your out of words." Midna inched her hand closer to his. Link didn't notice.

Link nodded.

"That's ok." Midna giggled again.

"We should get going." Link stood up. Midna didn't want him to, but he did anyway.

Link reached out his hand toward Midna. She smiled at the gesture. "Come with me, my princess." Link bowed his head slightly. Midna took his hand. He pulled her up. She curtsied politely to him. She stood up straight and winked. Link just smiled and looked down.

They held hands and left the room to go to the village together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks." Midna exclaimed outside of the village.

"For what?" Link replied next to her still holding her hand.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" She looked down.

"I'm sure you could go on without me." He picked up her chin. Link looked into her eyes. They began to water a little. "Don't cry. Whatever happens we'll get though it together."

She wrapped her arms around Link. Midna pulled away and took his hand again, and walked into the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Reihtlab village." Jode greeted Midna, Link and the other soldiers.

"I have a question. Where does the beast come into the village?" Link let go of Midna's hand and walked over to Jode.

"Oh, over by the chickens." Jode pointed to a pen of chicken across the water.

"Let's get over there." Link and said as he began to walk across a bridge over the water. The others followed silently.

"Over there is where I think you should hide." Jode pointed out a bush. "Or on the roof." He gestured to the house next to the pen.

"Troops line up!" Link shouted to the soldiers.

They got into a line and waited for more instructions.

"Ok there's, 1…2..3.." Link counted the man standing before him. "Ok all together we have 8 soldiers. Good. Ok, you four hide on the roof. And the rest hide though out the town to protect the civilians. Move out men." The men scattered to there positions.

Midna walked over to Link. "Good job. Commander Link." She giggled a little. "Where should I hide?" She said in all seriousness.

"Oh…ummm…well…." Link scratched his head.

"What? You don't have a place for the Princess?" Midna made a fake sad face.

"Well the only place left is the bush…" Link looked down and his voice trailed off.

They walked over to the bush. It was small. Defiantly only one person could fit comfortably. The bush was almost against a wall of rocks. This made the area very small.

Midna looked at Link. She smiled at his confused look on his face. "Come on." She took his arm and they tried to get in the bush. After about five minutes, they finally both got situated in the bush. The whole time of trying to fit they were laughing like crazy.

The area was tight but they really didn't mind being close.

"_I rather enjoy this bush."_ Midna thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock said it was now 11:59 pm.

"You ready?" Link turned to Midna.

"Yeah." Midna replied with a sigh._ "I hope." _She thought.

The minute seemed to drag on forever to the group.

Finally the clock strikes midnight.

RING.

RING.

RING.

The sound of the clock echoed though the silent town.

When the clock stopped ringing something happened.

A portal opened above the archway of the village. It was the same kind creatures in Twilight use to get to the light world. Some sort of beast fell from the portal above.

Midna knew this beast well. She turned to Link. Link was busy staring at the beast himself.

The beast was Link's wolf half. The only difference was that it had dark blood red eyes. And Link was in the bush with Midna.

The wolf growled at one of the chickens. He jumped on it. It bit the side of it. The chicken struggled and squawked. He bit the head off. The beast dropped the chicken's dead body. The chicken's body sat in a pool of blood. The beast licked the blood from the blades of grass. It howled at the full moon in the dark sky.

Now was their chance to get the beast, but they were all petrified in terror of what their eyes have beheld.

Midna reached for Link's hand and realized it wasn't there. She was alarmed at this. Midna looked around to find him. She saw him pulling out his sword. "No." she said too quiet to hear.

The soldiers on the roof saw him and jumped down to follow him into battle.

Link took a deep breath. Then he charged at the beast with sword pointed toward it.

The beast turned to Link and it looked as if it was smiling. It leaped up and caught Link's arm.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Link screamed as the pain shot though him like a bullet.

The beast didn't show mercy. It's jaw clenched harder on Link's arm, until the blood rushed into the beast's mouth.

Link used his other arm and tried to stab the animal. The sword went though and the wolf let go, writhing in pain. But a shot went through Link as he struck the beast. He could feel the pain in the exact place where he had stabbed the wolf. Link peered down at his side was bleeding down his leg. The pain was unbearable.

"NO!!" Midna screamed so loud it caught the beast attention away from Link.

The beast left Link and prowled over to Midna in the bush.

"No…." Link tried to stand but could find the strength.

Midna gulped and began to sweat. Her heart was beating fast. She was so scared.

The beast was now about a foot away.

Midna stood and decided to face the creature. Her breathing got heavy. She looked around for something to fight with, only to realize there was nothing she could fight back with. Midna was running out of time.

"Uuuuhhh…mmmm.." She had run out of time. The wolf pounced on her. It knocked her down to the cold unforgiving ground. The claws dug into her skin, pinning her to the ground and sunk it's teeth in her neck. Her neck was is extreme amounts of pain. The sharp teeth gorged deep teeth into Midna's neck, causing blood to dip slowly down her neck and body. Finally, the wolf let go of Midna and stood protectively over her limp form.

Midna felt strange. Her body was in much pain, and it was shrinking. She felt different…almost as if she was transforming. Numbness was overrunning her body, she was changing, and she could feel it.

Midna found enough strength to gazed down at her hands. They were small again. She knew she was an imp once more.

"What…." Midna muttered under her breath.

Tears formed in her eyes. They fell gently onto her imp hands. Midna curled up into a ball and, she sobbed. She sobbed because of pain and because she was what she hated, an imp.

The wolf seemed pleased. He prowled back to Link.

Link was still thriving in pain on the cold, bloody ground. His eyes tried to stay open. He was losing his vision. Soon enough he was not able to see, Link was unconscious. He was now an easy target.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked the chapter. Please R&R.

Next Chapter 

You'll find how Link's wolf half is separate from Link.

THANKS!!!!


	3. The Cell

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZELDA!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Cell

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link limp body lay in front of the beast. The wolf was about the clench his jaw around his arm, when suddenly Jode stabbed the beast. The wolf fell in the howling and whimpering, causing a sever to rush through Link as well. The pain of the sword though his chest caused Link to regain conscieness, letting his body be bathed in the intense pain. 

Link wasn't awake for long. Someone or something smashed a large rock into the back of his head. 

He passed out again into a deeper state then before.

The stranger then came for Midna. 

Midna moved her head upwards, in turn uncurling herself from fetal position, to see the meance coming for her.

The man was wearing a long black robe with bloodstains on the front. The hood was up, which made it impossible to see who this man was. He had a long sword on his right hip. The wolf followed by the side of the strange man.

"_Maybe I could crawl away. Let's face it I'm dead."_ Midna thought. "_I've got to try something."_

Midna tried to hover from the bush, but realized she couldn't fly anymore. So she decided to run. She ran as fast she could, but it wasn't fast enough. 

The stranger threw a knife at her. It went though her right arm. She flew back into the wall of rock. The knife had imbedded itself in her arm and the wall behind her. She was trapped. 

"Ahhh!" Midna screamed, in pain and horror. She struggled to try to break free to the knife piercing her arm.

"No more running, princess." The man had a smooth and calm voice.

"Please let Link go. You can take me just leave him alone. Please…" Midna made what she thought would be her last plea. She gave up trying to break free, for the more she tried the more the knife hurt.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. You see I need both of you and your other halves." He said pacing in front of Midna.

"Other…halves…?" Midna was finding it hard to breath. The fear rose in her mind that she was dying of blood loss. 

"Yes that's what I said." He stopped walking and observed the princess's current condition. "You know yours Princess Zelda. Well and of course you know Link's." He gestured to the wolf sitting patiently on side of the man. "As you can see I have one, but I need all four of you to complete my plan." He smiled. "And it must be my lucky day, because as you see, I have three of the four. All I need now is Zelda." His grin became broader.

Midna started gasping for air. The loss of blood was getting to her. Her eyes lids became heavy. She fell unconscious.

The man chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_How did I get here? Maybe I should just lay here. I could die here. I'll never see my friends or family or…Link"_ Thoughts flooded through Midna's mind, she was going to die, that much she knew for sure.

Midna opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She felt a sick turn in her stomach; it was as if there was a knot in it. She slowly regained her vision. Midna tried to look around but found this painful. Every inch of her small body ached with intense pain. She was on her side lying on a freezing stone floor. 

"_I'll just close my eyes again…"_ as soon as she did she heard another voice.

"Midna. Are you alright?" It was Link she knew his voice very well.

"Link….I.." That's Midna was able to mutter out. She opened her eyes.

"It's alright." Link sounded very close but she didn't know where he was.

She used what strength she had to sit up and glance around the room. The room was very dark, consisting only of stone floors and walls. There was one window that's had bars covering it. The one wall had a barred door; the only light came into the room from a candle right outside the door. This was a prison. 

Midna listened to the helpless screams, whimpers and pleas they other people in the cells all around her. She was scared and confused she wanted to scream and wake up from this horrible nightmare. 

Emerging from the darkness was a familiar face; Link. He had scratches all over his face. And where the wolf had attacked him, Midna could see the bone in his. There was a hole that seems from what Midna could see that went right throw his chest. His normal green tunic was nearly covered in blood. 

Midna started to cry again.

"You're crying again." Link smiled a weak smile.

"If I never made you go on this mission you would be-." 

"I wouldn't be with you." Link cut her off.

"That would be a good thing. Look at yourself. You're hurt." She fought back tears.

"If I didn't come, I would have never forgiven myself to leave you alone when something like that happens." 

"You could have died!" Midna exclaimed no longer fighting the tears.

"I would have gladly died for you; to save you." 

Midna tried to run to him to hug him but she was stopped at alarming an rate. She looked down there was a chain around her ankle preventing her from moving any closer to him. She was left two feet away from him. 

"I glad to see your ok." Link tried to lighten the conversation after seeing Midna's depression. 

"I'M OK?" Midna stood up. "I'M AN IMP." She fell to her knees in anguish. Midna pounded her small fists against the hard rock. 

"Midna, calm down." Link reached over as far as her could to touch her fist. 

She stopped hitting the floor and just held Link's hand.

"Your right." Midna let go of his hand because she could see he was straining his weak body reaching to her. 

"Who was it?" Link asked.

"Who?"

"The one who whacked me in the back of the head." Link rubbed his head where he was hit.

"Oh, I don't know his name." She sighed; she wished she had asked that. "He said something about the other halves of us. You know my other half is Zelda and yours is your wolf half."

Link nodded. "I think I get it they are the opposite halves of us, right?"

"Yeah" Midna exclaimed.

"Well that's probably why I felt pain everything the wolf was stabbed because it was a part of me." Link pondered this for a moment.

"Wait, so every time I get hurt. I hurt…." She paused and in almost a whisper. "Zelda. Oh my god, what have I done!" Midna stared blindly at the floor.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know" Link gave her comforting eyes.

"All this time….I was hurting her, not helping….I'm ashamed…." Midna looked up at Link.

"We'll just have to be extra careful to keep you and Zelda safe, right?" Link smirked.

Midna giggled "Right." Even when she laughed she felt guilty.

"_I hurt her…"_ Midna thought.

"You seem tried." Link added yawning.

She nodded 

"Ok then, we'll sleep till one of us thinks of a plan." 

"Yes, Commander Link." Midna curled up as close to Link as the chains would allow.

Link fell asleep fast, but Midna was having terrible time trying to fall asleep. The morns and groans of the people made it hard to sleep, but the most annoying was the men next cell over. He was singing a medley of depressing songs in an off key voice. 

"Ummm…sir." Midna made her way over to the bar door. 

The man stuck his head out the bars. He looked very elderly. "Yes. You know, I do take requests."

"I have a request. Why don't you shut up?" Midna gave a rotten attitude to the elderly man.

"Well I can see you haven't been here long." The man brushed the top of his brow.

"Why do you say that?" Midna had calmed down; her voice was mellow.

"Everyone knows why I sing."

"Why?"

"To drowned out the sound out the sick, criers, and the tortured." The man shushed his voice when talking now. "Listen."

Midna listened to the screams off the people.

"OH, PLEASE GOD SPARE ME! PLEASE…AAHH!" The scream of the man was cut short.

"Take him to the pit." Another man said to another about the lifeless body.

A different group of people caught Midna's ear.

"I WANT OUT!" A girl, who sounded like a teen, screamed. 

A passing solider came to her. "You want out, well that's just too damn bad."

"Please." The girls voice was fading.

"Oh, how about this we kill you tomorrow and end your misery." The solider chucked a deep and evil laugh.

"Ahhh…Pl…Plea…Please make it stop." Midna didn't want to hear the despair of the others. "I want you to sing. Loud." Midna closed her eyes to try to escape the voices.

"With pleasure, my princess." The man nodded.

"How did you know I was the princess?" She opened her eyes and leaned closer to the steel bared door.

The man winked and leaned back into his cell. 

Midna choose to not question then man and just let him sing.

"_I should try to fall asleep, maybe tomorrow will be better."_ She made her way to the corner. She laid her head on the frigid stonewall. Midna lowered her eyelids until the room had disappeared. She fell into a light sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Ok. Uhhhh… I really don't have to much to say….Uhhh so yeah….. 

Next Chapter: You'll see what happens to them in prison and why they're in prison. Oh and who is the man that captured Midna and Link.

Thanks please R&R


End file.
